Gwynedd
Gwynedd ist ein County in Wales, das 1974 durch den Local Government Act 1972 zu einem County von Wales geformt wurde. Es enthält die Verwaltungsregionen Gwynedd und Anglesey. Benannt nach dem historischen Königreich Gwynedd bedeckt es einen Großteil des heutigen Wales. Das Königreich Gwynedd war einer von mehreren Nachfolgestaaten des Römischen Britannien, die im 5. Jh. während der angelsächsischen Besiedelung im subrömischen Britannien entstanden. Das im Nordwesten von Wales liegende Gwynedd erlangte mehrfach die Vorherrschaft und seine Herrscher wurden mehrfach als Könige der Briten gefeiert. Das Reich bestand bis zur Eroberung durch Edward I 1283. Geschichte Frühmittelalter Cunedda und seine Söhne Es scheint schon im 2. Jh. eine irische Präsenz in der Region gegeben zu haben, denn Ptolemäus bezeichnete die Halbinsel Llyn als das "Vorgebirge der Gangani", ein Name, den er auch in Irland nannte. In der späten und nachrömischen Epoche sollen Irländer aus Leinster in Anglesey und Nordwest Wales, wobei der Name Llyn von Laigin abstammt, einer altirischen Form, die "von Leinster" bedeutet. Die Römer nannten die Gegend Venedotia, was anfangs einer bestimmten irischen Kolonie auf Anglesey zugeschrieben wurde, und sich dann im 5. Jh. auf Nordwales im ganzen bezog. Laut Nennius wurde Nordwales durch den römischen Abzug wehrlos und von Räubern aus Man und Irland vermehrt überfallen. Das veranlasste Cunedda Wledig ap Edern und seine Söhne in der Mitte des 5. Jh. zur Migration. Sie verteidigten Nordwales gegen die Angreifer und brachten die Region unter römisch-britische Kontrolle. Nach traditionellen Stammbäumen war Cuneddas Großvater Padarn Beisrudd, Paternus des roten Mantels, "ein Beiname, der darauf hindeutet, dass er den Mantel eines römischen Offiziers trug". Nennius erzählt, wie Cunedda Ordnung nach Nordwales brachte und dass nach seinem Tod Gwynedd unter seinen Söhnen aufgeteilt wurde: Dynod erhielt Dunoding, Ceredig ap Cunedda erhielt Ceredigion und so weiter. John Davies vermutet jedoch, dass die frühe walisische Literatur versuchte, die Wahl von Ortsnamen zu erklären, und das als Propaganda benutzte, um das Recht von Cunedda und seinen Nachkommen auf Territorium jenseits der Grenzen des ursprünglichen Gwynedd rechtfertigte. Zweifellos etablierte sich ein wesentlicher britannischer Führer in Nordwales und er und seine Nachkommen besiegten jede verbliebene irische Präsenz und integrierten die Siedlungen in ihre Domäne und richteten das gesamte Gwynedd in eine römisch-britische und "walisische" Perspektive um. Die Waliser von Gwynedd blieben sich ihres römisch-britischen Erbes bewusst und ein Hang zu Rom überlebte noch lange nach dem Rückzug des Reiches aus Großbritannien, besonders durch den Gebrauch des lateinischen beim Schreiben und der Aufrechterhaltung der christlichen Religion. Der walisische Adel erhielt weiterhin die römischen Vorfahren in den Stammbäumen aufrecht, als Möglichkeit, seine Herrschaft mit der alten kaiserlichen römischen Ordnung zu verbinden, was auf Stabilität und Kontinuität schließen lässt. Es dauerte bis 1282, als Edward I Gwynedd eroberte, um den letzten Teil des römischen Britannien zu Fall zu bringen. Dennoch gab es im Allgemeinen eine rasche Aufgabe der römischen politischen, sozialen und kirchlichen Praktiken und Institutionen in Gwynedd und anderswo in Wales. Römisches Wissen ging verloren, als sich die Romano-Briten auf eine straffere, militärische, beinahe stammähnliche Gesellschaft zu bewegte, die nicht länger Münzen und anderen Industriezweigen verwendete, die von komplexen Grundkenntnissen abhängig waren. Ward Perkins vermutet, dass die Waliser die römischen Wege aufgeben mussten, die sich als unzureichend oder überflüssig erwiesen, um sich der Herausforderung des Überlebens zu stellen. In der nachrömischen Zeit begannen sich kleine Königreiche und Fürstentümer zu entwickeln. Diese frühen kleinen Könige oder Fürsten behielten die frühe römische Ordnung bei. Historiker nehmen an, dass stärkere Herrscher kleinere Reiche unterwarfen und ihrem Territorium einverleibten. Nennius behauptete jedoch, dass ein Führer nach Nordwales kam und der Region ein gewisses Maß an Stabilität brachte, obwohl ein irisch-gälisches Element bis zur Mitte des 5. Jh. blieb. Cuneddas Erbe Einion Yrth ap Cunedda besiegte die restlichen gälischen Iren auf Anglesey um 470. Sein Sohn Cadwallon Lawhir ap Einion scheint das Reich während der Zeit des relativen Friedens nach der Schlacht von Badon konsolidiert zu haben, wo die Angelsachsen schwer geschlagen worden waren. Er errichtete in dieser Zeit sein Königreich. Nach Cadwallon scheint Gwynedd in der nachrömischen Zeit eine herausragende Stellung unter den kleinen kambrischen Staaten gehabt zu haben. Cuneddas Urenkel Maelgwn Gwynedd ap Cadwallon war einer der berühmtesten (oder berüchtigsten) Führer der walisischen Geschichte. Es gibt mehrere Legenden über sein Leben im Bezug auf Wunder, die durch ihn oder in seiner Gegenwart geschehen sein sollen. Maelgwn wurde von Gildas seltsamerweise als "der Drache der Insel" bezeichnet und als der mächtigste der fünf britischen Könige bezeichnet. Maelgwn starb 547 an der justinianischen Pest, die zu dieser Zeit Großbritannien heimsuchte. Sein Schwiegersohn Elidyr Mwynfawr ap Gwrast von Strathclyde beanspruchte den Thron für sich und drang in Gwynedd ein, um Maelgwns Sohn Rhun Hir ap Maelgwn Gwynedd zu verdrängen. Elidyr starb bei dem Versuch, wurde jedoch von seinen Verwandten gerächt, die die Küste von Arfon verwüsteten. Rhun startete einen Gegenangriff und verwüstete die Ländereien seiner Feinde in Zentralschottland auf die gleiche Weise. Die weiten Entfernungen, die diese Armeen zurücklegten, deuten darauf hin, dass sie sich über die Irische See bewegten, doch da beinahe alles des heutigen Nordengland zu dieser Zeit in britischer Hand war, könnte Rhun auch durch Strathclyde marschiert sein. Er kehrte nach Gwynedd zurück und der Rest seiner Herrschaft war weniger ereignisreich. Während der Herrschaft von Rhuns Enkel Iago ap Beli hatte sich die Situation in Großbritannien deutlich verschlechtert. Die angelsächsischen Königreiche Deira und Bernicia waren gerade dabei, Northumbria zu bilden. Gwynedd und Powys scheinen einen seltenen Moment lang gemeinsam gehandelt zu haben, um den angelsächsischen Vormarsch zurückzuschlagen, wurden jedoch in der Schlacht von Chester 613 besiegt. Ein Teil von Wales fiel in die Hände der Angelsachsen. Cadwallon ap Cadfan Zu den mächtigsten der frühen Könige von Gwynedd gehörte Cadwallon ap Cadfan, Enkel von Iago ap Beli. Er wurde in eine katastrophale Kampagne gegen Northumbria verwickelt, wo er nach einer Reihe verheerender Niederlagen zunächst nach Anglesey und Puffin Island fliehen musste, bevor er über die irische See nach Dublin ins Exil ging, wo viele Flüchtlinge aus Gwynedd Zuflucht fanden. Cadwallon hob eine riesige Armee aus und fiel in Dumnonia ein, befreite die West-Waliser, die unter einer mercischen Invasion litten und zwang den heidnischen Penda von Mercia in eine Allianz gegen Northumbria. Seine Armeen verwüsteten Northumbria, eroberten und plünderten York 633 und kontrollierten kurz das Königreich. Laut Beda wurden viele Northumbrier durch Cadwallon abgeschlachtet. Doch sein Erfolg war nur von kurzer Dauer, Cadwallon starb 634. Aufgrund seiner Erfolge scheinen er und sein Sohn Cadwaladr Fendigaid ap Cadwallon als die letzten beiden Hochkönige Großbritanniens angesehen worden zu sein. Cadwaladr leitete eine Zeit der Konsolidierung ein und widmete der Kirche viel Zeit. Rhodri der Große und die Aberffraw-Vorherrschaft Im späten 9. und 10. Jh. gerieten die Küstengebiete von Gwynedd unter zunehmende Angriffe der Wikinger, doch zum Glück für Gwynedd waren die Angriffe nicht auf Wales beschränkt. Das Haus Cunedda starb schließlich 825 in der männlichen Linie aus, mit dem Tod von Hywel Farf-Fehinog und "ein Fremder besaß den Thron von Gwynedd", wie John Edward Lloyd es ausdrückte. Dieser "Fremde" war Merfyn Frych ap Gwriad, der allerdings ein direkter Nachfahre der herrschenden alten Linie gewesen zu sein scheint. Während die Quellen sich über seinen Vater nicht einig sind, ist jedoch klar, dass er der Sohn von Ethyllt ferch Cynan war, Erbin und Nichte von Hywel Farf-Fehinog. So teilten Haus Cunedda und das neue Haus Aberffraw - Merfyns Nachkommen - Coel Hen als gemeinsamen Vorfahren. Merfyn heiratete Nest ferch Cadell, die Schwester von Cyngen ap Cadell von Powys und gründete so Haus Aberffraw. Merfyns Sohn Rhodri der Große konnte Powys zu seinem Reich hinzufügen, nachdem dessen König 855 auf einer Pilgerreise nach Rom gestorben war. Nach seiner Hochzeit mit Angharad ferch Meurig und dem Tod ihres Bruders Gwgon ap Meurig ap Dyfnwal, dem König von Seisyllwg, konnte er dieses ebenfalls unter seine Herrschaft bringen, indem er dort seinen Sohn Cadell als Unterkönig einsetze. Somit war er der erste Herrscher seit Cunedda Wledig ap Edern, der den größten Teil von Wales kontrollierte. Nach seinem Tod 878 endete die Einheit von Wales wieder und wurde in ihre früheren Bestandteile zerlegt. Rhodris Sohn Anarawd ap Rhodri erhielt Gwynedd und etablierte dort das Haus Aberffraw, das bis 1283 mit nur wenigen Unterbrechungen Gwynedd regierte. Haus Aberffraw forderte die Herrschaft über alle walisischen Lords inklusive der mächtigen Könige von Powys und Deheubarth. Die Familie zog ihre Rechte aus der älteren Linie der Nachfolger von Rhodri dem Großen. Einer dieser Thronanwärter war Gruffydd ap Cynan ap Iago. Laut Gruffydd bezog Haus Aberffraw seinen Anspruch aus seinem absoluten Recht durch Abstammung und schuldete den englischen Königen nichts für ihre Position in Wales. 942 wurde Haus Aberffraw von Hywel Dda ap Cadell ersetzt, einem König von Deheubarth aus einer jüngeren Abstammungslinie von Rhodri dem Großen. Das war möglich, weil Idwal Foel ap Anarawd von Gwynedd und sein Bruder Elisedd im Kampf darum, die englische Oberherrschaft abzuschütteln, gegen Edmund I zogen und in der Schlacht starben. Hywel schickte Idwals verbliebene Söhne Iago ap Idwal Foel und Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel ins Exil nach Irland und etablierte sich als Herrscher von Gwynedd, bis Haus Aberffraw 950 nach seinem Tod erneut den Thron erhielt. Zwischen 986 und 1081 kam es immer wieder zu Thronstreitigkeiten. Gruffydd ap Llywelyn ap Seisyll, ursprünglich aus Powys, verdrängte die Aberffraw-Linie und wurde bis 1055 König von ganz Wales. Er wurde mächtig genug, um eine echte Bedrohung für England darzustellen und einige benachbarte Ländereien nach mehreren Siegen über englische Armeen zu annektieren. 1063 wurde er von Harald II Godwinson geschlagen und später von seinen eigenen Männern getötet, um den Frieden mit England zu sichern. Bleddyn ap Cynfyn und sein Bruder Rhiwallon ap Cynfyn aus der Mathrafal-Dynastie von Powys - Gruffydds Halbbrüder mütterlicherseits - kamen mit Harald überein und übernahmen die Kontrolle über Gwynedd und Powys. Kurz nach der normannischen Eroberung Englands 1066 übten die Normannen Druck auf die Ostgrenze von Gwynedd aus. Nachdem Trahaearn ap Caradog seinen Cousin Bleddyn ap Cynfyn 1075 getötet hatte, übernahm er den Thron, wurde aber bald von Gruffydd ap Cynan ap Iago herausgefordert, dem Enkel Idwal ap Meurigs, der im Exil in Irland lebte. 1081 tötete Gruffydd Trahaearn und die alte Linie von Rhodri dem Großen wurde wieder hergestellt. Hochmittelalter Gruffydd ap Cynan Im 10. und 11. Jh. erlitt die Aberffraw-Dynastie verschiedene Absetzungen durch Rivalen aus Deheubarth, Powys und England. Gruffydd ap Cynan ap Iago, der im Exil in Dublin aufgewachsen war, erhielt sein Erbe nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht von Mynydd Carn 1081 über seine Mathrafal-Rivalen zurück, doch sein Sieg war nur von kurzer Dauer. Die Normannen starteten eine Invasion nach Wales nach der sächsischen Revolte im nördlichen England, bekannt als Harrowing of the North. Gruffydd wurde kurz nach der Schlacht von Mynydd Carn durch das Versprechen einer Allianz in eine Falle gelockt und von Hugh d'Avranches gefangen genommen. Hugh beanspruchte verschiedene Ländereien des Haus Aberffraw für sich und Gruffydd war ihm durch seine eigene Expansion im Weg. 1094 war beinahe ganz Wales von den Normannen besetzt, doch ihre Kontrolle war in den meisten Regionen bestenfalls schwach. Bis 1100 konnte die walisische Kontrolle über den größten Teil von Wales wieder hergestellt werden. Hugh versuchte seine Kontrolle über Gwynedd wieder herzustellen, indem er Hervey le Breton zum Bischof von Bangor wählen ließ, womit er durch die Kontrolle der Kirche seine Herrschaft festigen wollte. Doch die Waliser blieben Hervey gegenüber feindlich gestimmt und der Bischof war gezwungen, zu seinem eigenen Schutz ein Schwert mit sich zu tragen. Zusätzlich exkommunizierte er Gemeindemitglieder, die seiner Meinung nach seine Autorität herausforderten. Gruffydd entkam seiner Gefangenschaft in Chester und tötete Robert of Rhuddlan in einer Schlacht bei Deganwy im Juli 1093. Bis 1095 konnte er Gwynedd zurückerobern und verbündete sich 1098 trotz traditioneller dynastischer Rivalität mit Cadwgan ap Bleddyn von Powys. Sie führten den walisischen Widerstand gegen die normannische Besetzung an und Gruffydd heuerte eine nordische Flotte aus Irland an, um die normannische Flotte an der Überquerung des Menai zu hindern. Die Normannen konnten die Iren jedoch kaufen und sich von ihnen nach Ynys Môn bringen lassen. Durch diesen Verrat waren Gruffydd und Cadwgan gezwungen, nach Irland zu fliehen. Die Normannen landeten auf Anglesey und feierten ihren Sieg mit wütenden Gemetzeln, bei denen sogar Priester verstümmelt und Kirchen entweiht wurden. Während der Siegesfeiern erschien der norwegische König Magnus Barefoot mit seiner Flotte vor Puffin Island und tötete in der Schlacht von Anglesey Sound den Grafen von Shrewsbury. Nach der Schlacht verschwanden die Nordländer so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren und die normannische Armee blieb geschwächt und demoralisiert zurück. Sie zogen sich nach England zurück und Owain ap Edwin of Tegeingl konnte die Kontrolle über Ynys Môn und Gwynedd übernehmen. Er gab jegliche Kolonialisierungspläne auf und unterwarf sich Chester, nachdem er 1081 gegen Trahaearn ap Caradog verloren hatte, was ihm den Beinamen Der Verräter einbrachte. 1098 kehrten Gruffydd und Cadwgan nach Wales zurück und eroberten Anglesey ohne Schwierigkeiten, Bischof Hervey musste nach England fliehen. In den folgenden drei Jahren gelang es Gruffydd, den Norden von Gwynedd zurückzuerlangen und Hugh d'Avranches wurde getötet. 1101 einigten sich Gruffydd und Cadwgan mit Heinrich I von England, der auf Verhandlungen aus war. Er erkannte Gruffydds Erbanspruch an und gewährte ihm die bereits eroberten Ländereien. Cadwgan erhielt Ceredigion und seinen Anteil von Powys zurück. Durch diese Einigung festigte sich die Teilung der Walisischen Gebiete, die jeweils unter Normannen und Walisern aufgeteilt waren und die festgelegten Grenzen blieben in den nächsten zweihundert Jahren mehr oder weniger stabil. Gruffydd begann den Wiederaufbau von Gwynedd und wollte seinem Volk Frieden und Stabilität bringen. Alarmiert von seinem wachsenden Einfluss startete Heinrich einen Feldzug gegen Gwynedd und Powys, dem auch Abteilungen von Alexander I von Schottland angehörten. Owain ap Cadwgan von Ceredigion suchte Zuflucht in Gwynedds Bergen, und Maredudd ap Bleddyn von Powys schloss Frieden mit England, als die normannische Armee vorrückte. Owain und Gruffydd gingen auf die angebotenen Waffenstillstandsverhandlungen ein. Owain erlangte leicht die königliche Gunst zurück, doch Gruffydd musste Treueschwüre leisten und schwere Geldstrafen zahlen. In seinen letzten Jahren versuchten seine Söhne, Gwynedds Vorrang wieder herzustellen, ohne England herauszufordern. Gwynedd wuchs erneut nach einem blutigen Grenzstreit, nach dem es siegreich Rhufoniog und Rhos eroberte. Gruffydds Söhne Cadwallon ap Gruffydd und Owain Gwynedd ap Gruffydd eroberten Meirionydd, nachdem der dortige Herrscher gestorben war. Weitere Ländereien folgten in den nächsten Jahren. 1132 starb Cadwallon ap Gruffydd in einer Schlacht gegen Powys und Gwynedds Expansion stoppte für einige Zeit. Nach einer Revolte gegen die Normannen 1136 konnten Owain und Cadwaladr ap Gruffydd Teile von Ceredigion von den Normannen zurückerobern. Die Normannen erlitten einige Monate später eine überwältigende Niederlage. 1137 starb Gruffydd und hinterließ ein Gwynedd, das so stabil war wie schon 100 Jahre lang nicht mehr. Die Bewohner waren in der Lage, ihre Siedlungen zu festigen und ihre Kirchen wieder aufzubauen, die von den Normannen zerstört worden waren. Owain Gwynedd Owain folgte seinem Vater auf den Thron und wurde als Owain Gwynedd ap Gruffydd bekannt, um ihn von Owain ap Gruffydd, dem Herrscher von Powys zu unterscheiden, den man Owain Cyfeiliog ap Gruffydd nannte. 1141 verbündeten sich Cadwaladr ap Gruffydd und Madog ap Maredudd von Powys mit dem Earl of Chester zusammen und waren an der Schlacht von Lincoln beteiligt, in der Stephen von England Gefangener von Kaiserin Matilda wurde. Die Mehrheit von Gwynedds Armee blieb jedoch in Wales. Owain war ein vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender Herrscher und glaubte vermutlich, dass durch die Wiederherstellung von Matilda als Königin von England eine starke königliche Regierung in England etablierte, die auch die Marcher Lords stärkte, von denen Gwynedd Gefahr drohte. 1143 war Cadwaladr an der Ermordung von Anarawd ap Gruffydd von Deheubarth beteiligt, Owains Verbündetem und zukünftigem Schwiegersohn. Dieser Mord bedrohte Owains politische Ambitionen und seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Er enteignete Cadwaladr und verbannte ihn nach Aberystwyth. Cadwaladr floh nach Irland und versammelte eine Flotte, um Owain zu zwingen, ihn wieder einzusetzen. Die Marcher Lords nutzten die Gelegenheit und führten Überfälle auf die Grenzen aus. Die Brüder erkannten die zukünftigen Auswirkungen ihres Krieges und versöhnten sich wieder. Der Frieden hielt bis 1147, wo Owains Söhne Hywel ap Owain Gwynedd und Cynan ap Owain Gwynedd Cadwaladr aus unbekannten Gründen vertrieben. Erneut gab es eine Versöhnung, doch 1153 wurde Cadwaladr nach England ins Exil gezwungen, wo er zu seinem Schwager Gilbert de Clare, 1. Earl of Hertford floh. 1146 war Owains Erbe Rhun ap Owain Gwynedd gestorben und Owain verfiel kurzzeitig in eine tiefe Depression, aus der er sich jedoch 1148 erholte. In den folgenden Jahren gab es erneut Kämpfe gegen die Normannen und Owain zog mit seinen Männern gegen den Earl of Chester. Owains Feinde schlossen sich Heinrich II an, der 1157 beschlossen hatte, gegen Gwynedd zu ziehen. Owains Bruder Cadwaladr war ebenfalls darunter, sowie auch Madog ap Maredudd von Powys. Owain stellte Heinrich eine Falle und konnte ihn beinahe gefangen nehmen. Heinrich startete eine Marineexpedition und überfiel die Insel Ynys Môn. Die Waliser konnten die Normannen besiegen und Heinrich II war überzeugt, dass er in diesem Jahr nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Er bot Owain Verhandlungen an. Owain stimmte zu, da ihm klar war, dass er Zeit brauchte. Er schlug Heinrich einen Treueeid vor, um seine Ländereien und seinen Bruder zurückzuerhalten. Als Madog ap Maredudd von Powys 1160 starb, nutzte Owain die Gelegenheit und expandierte nach Powys, versuchte aber gleichzeitig, die Engländer nicht gegen sich aufzubringen. Im gleichen Jahr übergab er den Flüchtigen Einion Clud ap Madog an die englische Krone, verwüstete jedoch auch Ländereien in Powys, um seine Autorität weiter auszuweiten. Damit stand seine Strategie in scharfem Gegensatz zu der von Rhys Lord Rhys ap Gruffydd von Deheubarth, der sich 1162 in offener Revolte gegen die Normannen erhob, was Heinrich II vom Kontinent nach England zurückkehren ließ. Der 1163 aufkommende Streit zwischen Heinrich II und Thomas Becket, dem Erzbischof von Canterbury, was die Unterstützer des Königs und die des Erzbischofs noch weiter auseinander brachte. Dies nutzte Owain, um sich mit Rhys ap Gruffydd von Deheubarth zu einer weiteren großen Revolte gegen die Normannen zu vereinigen. Heinrich II vereinbarte einen Waffenstillstand mit Frankreich und Flandern, um sich dem walisischen Problem zu widmen. Als Heinrich nach England zurückkam, hatte der Krieg bereits begonnen und er versammelte seine Armee in Oswestry. Owain und sein Bruder Cadwaladr versammelten ihre Männer im Tal von Edeyrnion, wo sie Heinrich am besten widerstehen konnten. Das stürmische Wetter und die Landschaftsbedingungen zwangen Heinrich schließlich in einen vollständigen Rückzug ohne auch nur den Anschein eines Sieges. Frustriert ließ er 22 der walisischen Geiseln verstümmeln, darunter auch zwei von Owains Söhnen und andere seiner Verbündeten. Schließlich gab er seinen walisischen Feldzug auf und kehrte zu seinem Hof in Anjou zurück, wobei er die nächsten vier Jahre nicht nach England zurückkehrte. Owain erweiterte seine internationale Kampagne gegen Heinrich, indem er Botschaften an Ludwig VII von Frankreich schickte und mit ihm über ein Bündnis gegen Heinrich verhandelte. Weiterhin ermöglichte ihm Heinrichs andauernder Streit mit Thomas Becket die Rückeroberung von Tegeingl für Gwynedd 1169. Außerdem gelang es ihm, die Stabilität in Gwynedd zu verstärken, was einen siebzig Jahre andauernden Frieden ermöglichte. Bürgerkrieg und Usurpation 1170-1195 1170 starb Owain Gwynedd ap Gruffydd und das Reich geriet in einen Konflikt zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Fraktionen des Herrscherhauses. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Owain seinen ältesten Sohn bevorzugt, der von seiner Geliebten Pyfog geboren worden war. Chroniken besagen, dass seine Söhne Rhun ap Owain Gwynedd und Hywel ap Owain Gwynedd illegitim waren, doch man sollte bedenken, dass Geschichte oft von den Siegern geschrieben wird. Owain und sein Vater Gruffydd ap Cynan ap Iago hatten beide starke familiäre Verbindungen zum irischen Herrscherhaus in Dublin. Deshalb ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Owain hoffte, diese irischen Bündnisse durch die Thronfolge seine Sohnes von einer irischen Mutter aufrecht zu erhalten. Außerdem scheint es unlogisch, dass die Mutter von Rhun und Hywel eine einfache Bürgerliche war und dass diese beiden Kinder außerhalb der Ehe geboren wurden. Doch die Annalen berichten, dass der älteste Sohn und Erbe Rhun unter mysteriösen Umständen "starb", und dass sein Bruder Hywel zum neuen Erben erklärt wurde. Hywel folgte seinem Vater 1170 auf den Thron, doch das Reich stürzte sofort in einen Bürgerkrieg, der aus einem Konflikt zwischen rivalisierenden Fraktionen entstanden zu sein scheint. Die eine unterstützte die Iren und den legitimen Erben Hywel, um Owains Erbe zu schützen, die andere wurde von Owains Witwe Cristin ferch Goronwy angeführt, die ihren eigenen Sohn Dafydd ap Owain Gwynedd als Prinz von Gwynedd sehen wollte. Nur wenige Monate nach seiner Thronbesteigung wurde Hywel in der Schlacht von Pentraeth 1171 getötet. Obwohl die genaue Aufteilung der Beute nicht geklärt ist, scheint Maelgwn ap Owain Gwynedd Anglesey erobert zu haben, während die Söhne von Cynan ap Owain Gwynedd Meirionydd, Eifionydd und Ardudwy unter sich aufteilten. Dafydd scheint unter ihnen eine führende Rolle eingenommen zu haben. Natürlich hatte er nach dem Genuss der Privilegien der Macht keine Lust mehr, sie zu teilen, und war zweifellos besorgt, dass er bald das Schicksal seines Vorgängers erleiden könnte. 1173 wandte er sich gegen seinen Bruder Maelgwn und zwang ihn ins Exil in Irland, während er dessen Besitz in Anglesey für sich selbst beanspruchte. Im folgenden Jahr vertrieb er all seine verbliebenen verwandten Rivalen und machte sich selbst zum Herrn über Gwynedd, 1175 setzte er seinen Bruder Rhodri ap Owain Gwynedd durch Verrat gefangen. Somit vereinigte Dafydd ap Owain Gwynedd ganz Gwynedd unter seiner Herrschaft und versuchte sich mit Heinrich II zu einigen, um seine Herrschaft zu stärken. Aufgrund seiner Probleme mit der Kirche und der Normandie wollte Heinrich den Frieden mit Wales sichern. Sie kamen überein, dass Dafydd Heinrichs illegitime Halbschwester Emma von Anjou heiraten sollte, doch anders als sein südlicher Gegenspieler Rhys Lord Rhys ap Gruffydd erhielt er keine offizielle Anerkennung seiner Position im Norden. Dafydd dachte, dass er somit sein Reich in Frieden regieren könnte, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Noch vor Ende 1175 war Rhodri aus der Gefangenschaft entkommen und erhielt große Unterstützung, um Dafydd aus Anglesey zu vertreiben. Die Brüder entschieden sich, das Reich untereinander aufzuteilen. Nachdem dies geschehen war, scheint Dafydd sich entschlossen zu haben, das Leben zu genießen. Für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre gibt es keine Berichte über Kämpfe. Obwohl er nicht die Führungskraft seines Vaters besaß, hatte er große diplomatische Fähigkeiten, was dafür sorgte, dass er in Frieden mit seinen Nachbarn lebte. Rhodri hingegen überwarf sich mit den Nachfahren von Cynan. 1190 vertrieb man ihn aus Gwynedd und er floh auf die Isle of Man, dessen König Ragnall mac Gofraid ihn 1193 wieder auf den Thron brachte, bevor er nur ein Jahr später erneut vertrieben wurde. Dafydds Nemesis war allerdings sein Neffe Llywelyn ap Iorwerth, 1173 geboren und noch ein Kind, als die dynastischen Streitigkeiten ausbrachen. Llywelyns Vater Iorwerth Drwyndwn war darin verwickelt gewesen und starb höchstwahrscheinlich um 1174. Gegen Ende des Jahrhunderts war Llywelyn erwachsen geworden und hatte den Ehrgeiz, die Macht in Gwynedd zu erlangen. Er verbündete sich mit seinen Cousins Gruffydd ap Cynan ap Owain Gwynedd und Maredudd ap Cynan ap Owain Gwynedd, und seinem Onkel Rhodri ap Owain Gwynedd. 1194 besiegten sie Dafydd in der Schlacht von Aberconwy und schlugen ihn in die Flucht. Llywelyn der Große Um das Jahr 1200 war Llywelyn ap Iorwerth, als Llywelyn der Große bekannt, der alleinige Herrscher von Gwynedd und schloss im gleichen Jahr einen Vertrag mit Johann Ohneland von England, der die nächsten zehn Jahre anhielt. Llywelyn heiratete Johanns illegitime Tochter Johanna von Wales 1205 und übernahm Süd-Powys, als Johann Gwenwynwyn ap Owain Cyfeiliog von Powys 1208 gefangen nahm. Doch ihr Verhältnis verschlechterte sich und Johann fiel 1211 in Gwynedd ein. Llywelyn war gezwungen, um Verhandlungen zu bitten und all seine Ländereien östlich des Flusses Conwy aufzugeben, doch schon im nächsten Jahr konnte er sie mit Hilfe der anderen walisischen Prinzen zurückerobern. Dann verbündete er sich mit den englischen Baronen, die Johann 1215 zwangen, die Magna Carta zu unterzeichnen, und war 1216 der mächtigste Herrscher in Wales. Nach dem Tod von Johann schloss Llywelyn den Vertrag von Worcester mit dessen Sohn Heinrich III 1218. In den nächsten fünfzehn Jahren war er hin und wieder verwickelt in Kämpfe mit den Marcher Lords, manchmal auch mit dem König, schloss aber auch mit einigen Bündnisse. 1234 endete Llywelyns militärische Karriere mit einem Friedensvertrag, als ein vereinbarter Waffenstillstand Jahr um Jahr verlängert wurde. Um Gwynedd auf eine Stufe mit anderen christlichen europäischen Ländern zu bringen, war Llywelyn gezwungen, die rechte seiner legitimen Söhne im walisischen Gesetz festzuschreiben. Doch indem er seinen jüngeren Sohn Dafydd ap Llywelyn Fawr förderte, sah er sich merklichem Widerstand von Traditionalisten in Wales gegenüber, die seinen älteren Sohn Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr unterstützten, und musste sich auch mit dessen Revolten auseinandersetzen. Doch als er ihn gefangen nahm, verstärkte dies dessen Anhängerschaft nur noch. Obwohl Dafydd mit dem Tod seiner Mutter 1237 seine wichtigste Verbündete verlor, erhielt er Unterstützung von Ednyfed Fychan ap Cynwrig, dem Seneschall von Gwynedd, einem Mann von großem politischem Einfluss. Nachdem Llywelyn 1237 einen Schlaganfall erlitten hatte, übernahm Dafydd eine wachsende Rolle in der Regierung und herrschte nach dem Tod seines Vaters 1240 als König. Dafydd ap Llywelyn Obwohl Heinrich III Dafydd ap Llywelyn Fawrs Herrschaftsanspruch in Gwynedd akzeptierte, war er nicht bereit, ihm die eroberten Gebiete außerhalb von Gwynedd zu zu sprechen. 1241 fiel er in Gwynedd ein und Dafydd war gezwungen, sich im August zu ergeben. Gemäß dem Vertrag von Gwerneigron musste er alle Ländereien außerhalb von Gwynedd zurückgeben und außerdem seinen Halbbruder Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr als Geisel stellen. Somit erhielt Heinrich eine nützliche Waffe gegen Dafydd, da er Gruffydd als Rivalen nach Gwynedd hätte bringen können, doch Gruffydd starb bei einem Fluchtversuch 1244. Nachdem sein größter Rivale beseitigt war, verbündete sich Dafydd mit anderen walisischen Herrschern und begann einen Feldzug gegen die Engländer, die Wales besetzt hielten. Der Kampf war erfolgreich bis zu Dafydds plötzlichem natürlichem Tod. Er hatte keine Kinder und der Thronanspruch ging auf die Söhne seines Bruders über, Owain Goch ap Gruffydd und Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf ap Gruffydd, die das Land unter sich aufteilten. Llywelyn ap Gruffydd Da Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf ap Gruffydd beim Tod seines Onkels in Gwynedd gewesen war und ihn in seinen letzten Schlachten unterstützt hatte, besaß er einen Vorteil gegenüber seinem älteren Bruder Owain Goch ap Gruffydd, der seit 1242 mit seinem Vater in London eingekerkert gewesen war. Owain kehrte nach Gwynedd zurück, nachdem die Neuigkeiten ihn erreicht hatten. Die Brüder gelangten zu einer Übereinkunft. 1255 wurde ihr jüngerer Bruder Dafydd ap Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr erwachsen und Heinrich III, der die Gelegenheit sah, Streit auszulösen, verlangte, dass er an der Teilung von Gwynedd beteiligt werden sollte. Llywelyn verweigerte das mit dem Grund, dass dies das Reich noch mehr schwächen und England in die Hände spielen würde. Dafydd verbündete sich mit Owain und sie trafen in der Schlacht von Bryn Derwin aufeinander. Llywelyn war siegreich und konnte Owain gefangen nehmen und dessen Ländereien erobern. Auch Dafydd wurde eine Zeit lang gefangen gehalten, bevor sie sich einigten. Zwischen 1255 und 1258 warb Llywelyn um Anhänger für einen Feldzug gegen England und erhielt Verbündete in Deheubarth und Powys. 1258 wurde er von beinahe allen walisischen Herrschern als Prince of Wales anerkannt. 1263 lief sein Bruder Dafydd zu den Engländern über, die Gründe sind unbekannt, doch möglicherweise hing es mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zusammen. Im folgenden Jahr erreichte der Aufstand der Barone bei der Schlacht von Lewes seinen Höhepunkt. Llywelyn schloss ein Bündnis mit Simon de Montfort, 6. Earl of Leicester gegen Heinrich III, doch de Montfort wurde schon bald in der Schlacht von Evesham von Prince Edward getötet. Dennoch hielt der Frieden zwischen England und Wales, der im Vertrag von Montgomery 1267 festgeschrieben wurde. Der Titel Prince of Wales wurde vom König von England anerkannt, alle walisischen Prinzen wurden Llywelyns Vasallen und an diesem Punkt kam die Unabhängigkeit von Gwynedd zum Ende. thumb|left|220px Das Fürstentum Wales war eine kurzlebige Schöpfung. Kurz nach dem Tod von Heinrich III 1272 brach die Beziehung zwischen England und Wales zusammen. 1276 hatte der neue König Edward I, der Herrscher über ganz Großbritannien werden wollte, Llywelyn zum Rebellen erklärt. Diplomatischer Druck, gefolgt von einer Invasionsarmee brach die Einigkeit von Wales und ermöglichte es der englischen Armee, große Gebiete zu erobern und Llywelyn ins Hinterland zu treiben. Mit der Einnahme von Ynys Môn bat Llywelyn um Frieden und wurde gezwungen, den Vertrag von Aberconwy zu unterschreiben, der sein Reich auf die Ausmaße reduzierte, die es zu Beginn seiner Herrschaft gehabt hatte. Dafydd wurde wieder eingesetzt und erhielt von Edward einige Ländereien. Llywelyn scheint all seine Hoffnung darin gesetzt zu haben, seine Nachfolge durch seine Kinder von Eleanor de Montfort zu sichern. Doch sie starb im Kindbett 1282 bei der Geburt einer Tochter, Gwenllian of Wales. Dies scheint Llywelyn in einen Nervenzusammenbruch gestürzt zu haben und machte ihn handlungsunfähig. Aufstände gegen die englische Krone erhoben sich und Llywelyn schloss sich Dafydd an. 1282 kam der Erzbischof von Canterbury nach Wales, um zwischen Llywelyn und Edward zu vermitteln, und Llywelyn wurde Bestechung angeboten: eintausend Pfund im Jahr und Ländereien in England, wenn er seine Kontrolle (die sich mindestens auf Gwynedd und Deheubarth erstreckte) an Edward übergab. Llywelyn wies das zurück und wurde am 11. Dezember 1282 bei einem Hinterhalt getötet. Seine führungslosen Truppen wurden von Edwards Männern ausgelöscht, bevor sie nach Powys und Gwynedd weiter zogen. Dafydd ap Gruffydd Dafydd ap Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr erklärte sich danach selbst zum Prince of Wales und führte den Kampf fort. Er hatte Unterstützung von Goronwy ap Heilin, Lord of Rhos, Hywel ap Rhys Gryg ap Rhys und Rhys Wyndod ap Rhys Fychan, den Prinzen von Deheubarth. Doch als die Engländer Snowdonia einkesselten und seine Untertanen hungerten, zog er verzweifelt von einer Festung zur anderen, während der Widerstand systematisch gebrochen wurde. Ende März waren die königliche Familie und die verbliebenen Regierungsmitglieder gezwungen, im Freien zu schlafen und ständig weiter zu ziehen, um Gefangenschaft zu vermeiden. Im Mai 1283 heißt es, Dafydd hätte Überfälle aus den Bergen durchgeführt, die bis zum bitteren Ende von Goronwy, Hywel und Rhys Wyndod unterstützt wurden. Im Juni des gleichen Jahres wurde Dafydd gefangen genommen. Berichte besagen, dass Dafydd, der verraten worden war, während seiner Gefangennahme schwer verwundet wurde. Vermutlich wurden seine Frau, seine Töchter, Nichten und einer seiner Söhne gemeinsam mit ihm gefangen genommen. Sein ältester Sohn Llywelyn ap Dafydd war nicht bei ihm, denn Berichte besagen, König Edward I hätte genaue Anweisungen gegeben, um ihn zu ergreifen. Nur wenig später wurde Llywelyn von seinen eigenen Männern verraten und dem König übergeben. In den nächsten elf Jahren gab es keinen organisierten Widerstand bis zur Rebellion von Madog ap Llywelyn. Dafydd wurde nach Shrewsbury gebracht, wo man ihn im Oktober den Tod eines Verräters sterben ließ. Er war der erste Mensch, der von der Krone für das Verbrachen "Verrat" hingerichtet wurde. Seine Kinder und legitimen Nachfolger wurden eingesperrt und niemals wieder freigelassen. Ende der Unabhängigkeit Nach dem Tod von Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf ap Gruffydd 1282 und der Hinrichtung seines Bruders Dafydd ap Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr im folgenden Jahr kamen acht Jahrhunderte unabhängiger Herrschaft unter Haus Gwynedd zu einem Ende und das Reich wurde an England angegliedert. Die verbleibenden wichtigen Mitglieder des Herrscherhauses waren alle eingesperrt. Durch die Bedingungen des Statut von Rhuddlan 1284 wurde Gwynedd von den Engländern neu organisiert nach dem Modell der englischen Regierung, was die Bezirke Anglesey, Caernarfonshire, Meirionethshire, Denbighshire und Flintshire entstehen ließ. Die neuen Ländereien wurden vom Konzil von Wales in Ludlow regiert, als Teil der englischen Krone. Der Titel Prince of Wales wurde von Heinrich beansprucht und schließlich seinem Sohn Edward verliehen. Die Welsh Marches wurden schließlich 1534 mit dem restlichen Wales verschmolzen unter dem Konzil von Wales und den Marschen, bis schließlich die separate Regierung 1689 abgeschafft wurde. Nach 1284 gab es noch viele auf Gwynedd basierende Rebellionen von verschiedenem Ausmaß, die meist von entfernten Mitgliedern des Königshauses durchgeführt wurden. Die erwähnenswertesten sind die von Madog ap Llywelyn 1294 und Owain Lawgoch ap Tomas ap Rhodri zwischen 1372-78. Deshalb wurde das ehemalige Herrscherhaus ausgelöscht und alle verbliebenen Mitglieder gingen in den Untergrund. Die Rebellion unter Owain Glendower 1400, Mitglied des rivalisierenden Hauses von Powys, erhielt große Unterstützung aus Gwynedd. Das königliche Haus von Gwynedd könnte in den Familien Wynn und Anwyl überlebt haben, die Rhodri ap Owain Gwynedd als ihren Vorfahren angeben. Nachdem die Säuberungsaktionen in Wales im 16. Jahrhundert ein ende gefunden hatten, wies Ioan ap Morys von Gwydir seine königliche Herkunft nach und er und seine Nachfahren wurden in ganz Wales juristisch gesehen als Prinzen von Gwynedd angesehen, bis die männliche Linie der Wynn-Familie Ende des 18. Jh. ausstarb. Ein anderer Erbanspruch könnte von den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Anwyl of Tywyn-Familie kommen oder von allen überlebenden männlichen Nachfahren von Dafydd Goch ap Dafydd, dem anerkannten Bastardsohn von Dafydd ap Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr, der während der Säuberungsaktionen nicht entdeckt wurde und die Linie fortführte. Moderne Am 1. April entstand das heutige County Gwynedd nach dem Local Government Act 1972 als eines von acht walisischen Counties. Es enthält die historischen Counties Anglesey und Caernarfonshire, Meirionethshire und einige Teile von Denbighshire. Unterteilt ist es in die Distrikte Abervonwy, Arfon, Dwyfor, Meirionydd und Anglesey. Durch den Local Government Act 1994 wurde diese Einteilung wieder zerstört und die Insel Anglesey wurde eine eigenständige Verwaltungseinheit. Der Rest des Gebiets wurde zu der Verwaltungseinheit Caernarfonshire und Meirionethshire. 1996 nannte sich die Verwaltungseinheit selbständig in Gwynedd um. Könige von Gwynedd Haus von Cunedda * Cunedda Wledig ap Edern (etwa 450–460) * Einion Yrth ap Cunedda (etwa 470–480) * Owain Ddantgwyn ap Einion (spätes 5. Jh.) * Cynlas Goch ap Owain und Einion Frenin (spätes 5. und frühes 6. Jh.) * Cadwallon Lawhir ap Einion (etwa 500–520) * Maelgwn Gwynedd ap Cadwallon (etwa 520–549) * Rhun Hir ap Maelgwn Gwynedd (etwa 549–580) * Beli ap Rhun Hir (etwa 580–599) * Iago ap Beli (etwa 599–613) * Cadfan ap Iago (etwa 613–625) * Cadwallon ap Cadfan (etwa 625–634) * Cadfael Cadomedd ap Cynfeddw (634–etwa 655) * Cadwaladr Fendigaid ap Cadwallon (etwa 655–682) * Idwal Iwrch ap Cadwaladr (etwa 682–720) * Rhodri Molwynog ap Idwal (etwa 720–754) * Caradog ap Meirion (etwa 754–798) * Cynan Dindaethwy ap Rhodri (etwa 798–816) * Hywel Farf-Fehinog (816–825) Mit Hywels Tod waren alle männlichen Nachkommen von Maelgwn Gwynedd ap Cadwallon ausgestorben. Merfyn Frych ap Gwriad war Nachfolger durch seine Mutter Ethyllt ferch Cynan, die älteste Tochter von Cynan Dindaethwy ap Rhodri und Nichte von Hywel Farf-Fehinog. Haus Manaw * Merfyn Frych ap Gwriad (825–844) * Rhodri Mawr ap Merfyn (844–878) Haus Aberffraw Der Krieg zwischen den Söhnen von Rhodri führte dazu, dass die Nachfahren von Anarawd als eigenes Haus angesehen wurden. * Anarawd ap Rhodri (878–916) * Idwal Foel ap Anarawd (916–942) * Hywel Dda ap Cadell (942–950) * Iago ap Idwal Foel (950–979) * Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel (950–969) * Hywel ap Ieuaf (974–985) * Cadwallon ap Ieuaf (985–986) * Maredudd ap Owain ap Hywel Dda (986–999) Haus Aberffraw * Cynan ap Hywel (999–1005) Ursupator * Aeddan ap Blegywryd (1005-1018) Haus Rhuddlan * Llywelyn ap Seisyll (1018–1023) Haus Aberffraw * Iago ap Idwal ap Meurig (1023–1039) Haus Rhuddlan * Gruffydd ap Llywelyn ap Seisyll (1039–1063) Haus Mathrafal * Bleddyn ap Cynfyn (1063–1075) * Rhiwallon ap Cynfyn (1063–1070) * Trahaearn ap Caradog (1075–1081) Haus Aberffraw * Gruffydd ap Cynan ap Iago (1081–1137) * Owain Gwynedd ap Gruffydd (1137–1170) * Hywel ap Owain Gwynedd (1170) * Dafydd ap Owain Gwynedd (1170-1195) ** Maelgwn ap Owain Gwynedd (1170–1173) ** Rhodri ap Owain Gwynedd (1170–1190) Prinzen von Wales * Llywelyn Fawr ap Iorwerth (1195–1240) * Dafydd ap Llywelyn Fawr (1240–1246) * Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf ap Gruffydd (1246–1282) * Owain Goch ap Gruffydd (1246–1255) * Dafydd ap Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr (1282–1283) (Prätendent) Prätendenten * Madog ap Llywelyn (1294–1295) * Owain Lawgoch ap Tomas ap Rhodri (1372–1378) Siehe auch * Haus Gwynedd * Prince of Wales Kategorie:Gwynedd Kategorie:Wales